


One Big, Happy Family

by mcgarrygirl78



Category: The West Wing
Genre: Children, F/F, Family, Holidays, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-03-11
Updated: 2007-03-11
Packaged: 2019-05-31 07:41:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15114830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcgarrygirl78/pseuds/mcgarrygirl78
Summary: "Go upstairs, take off your clothes, pull your hair up, and put on your blue diamonds.  I'll be home in 20 minutes."





	One Big, Happy Family

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

“How are we doing this?” Nancy asked.

“Scooter is coming with me.” Fitz said. “What about you Uncle Jimmy?”

“I will go with your moms.”

They were all headed to the Graves’ house. Tonight was the Dalton Junior Winter Formal, the first big dance for Fitz and Meenah. He’d gone out and bought a black tuxedo with a burgundy cummerbund and bowtie to match Ameenah’s dress. He also cut his hair, which was enough to send Lauren into a tailspin. She nearly cried but Fitz comforted her; it wasn’t as if it was all gone. Fitz felt like Samson…there was no way he would ever cut it all off.

“Alright troops, lets go.” Nancy said, grabbing her car keys.

They headed out, Fitz helping Scooter out and into his SUV. The Graves didn’t have wheelchair access but Scooter was fine with that. He could still walk and did not mind doing so. It was important to both he and Fitz that he be there tonight.

“He is growing up too fast.” Lauren said from the front seat of the Jaguar. She could see Fitz and Scooter dancing ahead of them.

“It took 16 years to get to this point.” Jimmy replied.

“You know what I mean. Next is the senior prom and then he will be off to college. Then we will never see him again.”

“I don’t think it’s that bad.” Nancy said. “Fitz is never going to desert family. He has a right to grow up.”

“I know, I just…I miss him. He’s always with his friends, Ameenah, or playing football.”

“Not on Thursdays.” Jimmy said. “He respects family night and is always there.”

“Yeah, I know.” Lauren sighed. “Oh shit, my camera is not in my purse.”

“I have mine.” Nancy and Jimmy said in unison. “Jinx!” they both laughed.

“We are going to get plenty of photos.”

The ride to the Park Slope neighborhood of Brooklyn was as hellacious as always but Nancy was good about it. She put Floetry in the CD player and took many deep breaths as Jimmy and Lauren shot the breeze. She made it over the Brooklyn Bridge with only one shouting incident and from there it was a quick ride to the Graves’ home. Fitz pulled into the small driveway. Nancy pulled in behind him.

He helped his grandfather out of the car and up the front steps. The rest of the family was right behind him as he rang the bell. Kim Graves answered wearing that proud parent smile that was all too familiar to Lauren.

“Come in. I'm so glad you could all come.”

There was the usual small talk while they waited for Meenah to emerge from her bedroom.

“Are you excited Fitz?” Jeffrey Graves asked.

“Yes sir. I'm excited to see Meenah’s dress. She has been bragging about it for weeks.”

“So what is the plan for tonight?” Kim asked.

“Well, we’ll be at the dance from seven to nine and then we’re going over to Jeremy Marshall’s party after that. His mother is going to be there.”

“Meenah’s curfew is 11:30.”

“Yes ma'am.”

Meenah came down the stairs wearing a big smile. She could not help it; she felt beautiful. She looked it too. Her dress was strapless burgundy with a matching duster. Her hair was pulled up and she wore diamond earrings.

“You look awesome.” Fitz said, kissing her cheek.

“You look good too. Love the hair.”

She ran her fingers through it and he smiled. Then they posed for what had to be 100 pictures. Fitz made sure to get a couple with Scooter. Kim and Nancy ducked into the kitchen while the flashbulbs were going off.

“Meenah and I had the talk a few nights ago Nancy. I know it is a bit late but I found a hickey on her neck.”

“They are not having sex.” Nancy replied.

“That’s what she told me. Do you believe that?”

“I do. They're good kids and they have made a promise to each other. Kim, I don’t know if marriage is the promise but it won't be tomorrow. Lauren and I had a similar talk with Fitz recently.”

She certainly was not going to tell Kim the situation that led up to the conversation. She made a promise herself, to Meenah, never to tell her mother about catching her half-naked with Fitz.

“And you don’t think they spend too much time together?” Kim asked.

“No.” Nancy shook her head. “They only want to be with each other, and have made that clear. They are good kids with good grades and lots of friends…we’ll look out for them.”

“OK.” Kim smiled. “I think Fitz is a nice boy, its just he’s a boy. You know?”

“Of course. Just keep the lines of communication open with Meenah and we will do the same with Fitz. She is always welcome at our house.”

“Ditto for Fitz.”

They went back out into the living room as the photo shoot was ending. Lauren was curious as to what happened in the kitchen. Nancy said they would talk about it on the ride home. Fitz helped his grandfather into the Jaguar and then Nancy pulled out of the driveway. The kids honked the horn and they were off to the dance. The Graves family waved as the McNallys headed back to Manhattan.

“Why don’t we just have dinner out?” Scooter suggested. “I would love some Italian?”

“I’d like that.” Lauren said. “How about Frank?”

They all agreed on the traditional Italian restaurant. 

“Kim Graves wanted to talk about sex.” Nancy said.

“I beg your pardon.” Jimmy cleared his throat.

“The kids, smarty. Apparently, she and Meenah had the talk a few days ago.”

“Does Kim not like me?” Lauren asked. “She always talks to you. I think Fitz and Meenah having sex is a conversation I should be a part of too.”

“Of course she likes you. Don’t be so sensitive baby. We should invite her out to lunch or something. You’ll see.”

Lauren was not convinced but she didn’t bring it up again. They would go to lunch and she would find out what made Kim more uncomfortable, gay or white.

“I'm likable, aren’t I?” Lauren asked.

“Of course you are sweetie.” Scooter replied. “You're smart, kind, spirited…just like your mother.”

“Thank you daddy.”

***

“I don’t know if I can stay in these gift price parameters Nance.”

“Try really hard baby, OK?”

“But $50? I saw the greatest thing for Fitz but it was $70.”

Nancy put the bookmark in her page. She looked at her wife.

“The kid has everything he could dream of and more. Think smaller.”

“If we go in together we will have $100. We can get my gift and something else.”

“That might be OK. What did you buy for your dad?”

Lauren was torn between a couple of Reconstruction DVDs she found on HistoryChannel.com, or a large print Oxford English dictionary. Christmas was in three weeks and she had to make a decision quickly.

“I hope Fitz is having a good time tonight.” She said.

“Oh, I'm sure he is.”

“He is so popular Nance, and so well loved. It makes me very happy. He has so many friends and is going to do so many things. I just glow with pride thinking about it.”

“Me too. In a few years he will be out there in the world, getting an education and growing up for real.”

“Promise not to let him go too far away from me?”

All Nancy cared about was his happiness. OK, so she would definitely put her foot down on Berkeley or Brigham Young, some universities could be negotiated. At least 10 Division I schools were already looking at him for football.

“I guess we should go to the mall this weekend. Tomorrow might be nice.”

“White Plains?” Lauren asked.

“Yeah, it should have all we are looking for. I want to get the last of my shopping out of the way. I hate to be so last minute but classes have been keeping me busy. Thank God next week is finals week.”

“What did you get me?” Lauren asked.

“As if I am going to tell you.”

“Please?” Lauren sat up on her knees and moved closer to Nancy.

“No. You will just have to wait.”

“Give me a hint.” She looped her arms around Nancy’s neck.

“Uh uh.”

“I will make it worth your while Doc.” She whispered.

“Selling your body for Christmas gifts. Woman, you ought to be ashamed.”

Lauren laughed before kissing Nancy’s mouth. They both smiled.

“You can have my body anytime you want it. The gifts are an extra added bonus.”

“Anytime?” Nancy turned in bed, pulling Lauren closer.

“I always want to give myself to you.”

“And I always want you baby.”

“Mmm, I love you Nancy.”

“I love you too.”

There was a knock on the door.

“Come in.”

“Hey, I'm home.”

Fitz came into the room. He had taken off his jacket and loosened his bowtie. Nancy looked at the bedside clock.

“Wow, ten minutes early.” She said. “Was the party not fun?”

“No, it was OK. I had to get Meenah home on time. You know how crap traffic is on a Friday. They said we are going to get the pictures back before Christmas.”

“Do you want to go to the mall with us tomorrow?” Lauren asked. “We’ll be buying Christmas stuff.”

“Yeah, but I’ll drive OK?”

“Are you alright Fitz?” Nancy asked.

“Mmm hmm; just tired.” He rubbed his eyes. “Not too early tomorrow, OK?”

“Yeah.”

“Goodnight guys.”

“Goodnight.”

“Did he seem weird to you?” Lauren asked.

“A little bit. We’ll talk to him tomorrow.”

Lauren nodded.

“I just hope he had a nice time. These are supposed to be the most carefree days of his life.”

“Yeah. Still, being a teenager can be tough. Remember? But I think before Fitz came in we were discussing anytime, anyplace.”

“I don’t remember anyplace. Though I could amend earlier statements to include it.”

***

“Thanks for the ride Scooter.”

Meenah hopped off the back of the electric wheelchair and Fitz took her hand. They were in Macy’s on a Saturday afternoon; it was crowded.

“Anytime. We’ll meet back here in…” Scooter looked at his watch. “Thirty minutes?”

“OK.” Fitz said. “You got your list?”

“Yeah. You two go on; I’ll be fine.”

Fitz waved and he and Meenah headed toward the perfume section.

“Remember the year you bought me socks?” 

“I am holding on to the assertion that socks are a fine gift.”

“That’s because you are a dork Fitz McNally.” She kissed his cheek.

“You willing to marry a dork?”

Fitz picked up a blue cashmere sweater. It was on sale for $55. Over the limit but he knew his mum would love it.

“I've always had a dream of marrying a pro football player. I was born for the bling life.”

“Surely you're joking.”

“Very much so. Hey, is that for your mum?”

“Yeah. Let’s go to home wares next…I know exactly what to buy Uncle Jimmy.”

His gift for Scooter could not be bought at a Department store. He had been saving for almost six months to buy the original Peter Pan movie poster from Mr. McDermott who lived down the street. He was selling most of his collection and Fitz got first dibs for all the years he shoveled his snow and kept his grass patch mowed. The poster was much more expensive than the fifty-dollar cutoff but Fitz knew how much his grandfather loved the film.

“Did I tell you enough last night how pretty you looked last night?” Fitz asked as they got on the escalator.

“Yeah.” Meenah replied smiling. “I noticed for a bit there you were a little off; at the party. Is everything alright?”

“It just gets hectic around the holidays, you know? I think Jeremy and Hillary are at the end of the line. She’s not taking it well.”

“Hmm.”

“Be nice.”

“She got your first kiss…I am never going to like her.”

“But I don’t love her.”

“Neither does Jeremy, apparently.”

“Nope. Let’s not get into all of that. I have to get some silk sheets for my Uncle.”

“Isn't Uncle Jimmy like seventy something? What does he need with silk sheets?” Meenah asked.

“The ladies love silk sheets.”

“Huh?”

“Uncle Jimmy loves the ladies, and the ladies love silk sheets. He’s a certified mack; a man to look up to and learn from.”

Meenah burst into laughter, shaking her head.

“I am so not asking anymore questions. A certified mack…oh boy.”

***

“Hey there.”

Nancy came out on the deck and wrapped her arms around Jimmy’s middle. It was late but the temperature was still in the 50s. He was enjoying a Cuban cigar and trying to count stars. Most of them turned out to be planes.

“Is Lauren down?” he asked.

“Yeah. Advil PM always knocks her out.”

Lauren had a rare migraine tonight. She went to lie down right after dinner.

“What are you doing out here?” Nancy asked.

“No cigars in the house. It is a nice night…who can believe its December. So, you got all of our gifts?”

“Yeah. It was difficult to stay in the parameters but I did.”

“You must have been the only one.” Jimmy said.

“What did you guys do?”

“I don’t think it’s a big deal. Some of us just went over a little. You know as soon as you say stay in this box someone ultimately falls out.”

“A little self-fulfilling prophecy James?”

“Something like that. Hey, I thought I would run something by you.”

“What?”

She was still holding onto him and he loved it. Loving his sister’s wife was definitely a love-hate thing.

“I'm selling the condo and moving to New York.”

“Are you kidding me?”

Jimmy turned to look at her.

“What do you mean?” he asked.

“Jimmy, I think that’s great. All of us would to have you closer.”

“Well with Scooter getting on I think I should be here to spend as much time with him as I can. And I probably enjoy being a father figure to Fitz more than I should. I just missed so much with my boys…it’s a bit of a second chance.”

“Scott, JJ, Caleb, and Matthew are wonderful men.” Nancy said.

“I know, but I was always so busy in court. Anyway, it was a long time ago and I have a good relationships with my boys. I just want Fitz to have a great dad, so to speak.”

“He loves you so much. So do I for that matter. Lauren and I are going to be spoiled with all of you here.”

“Yeah, Scooter and I are definitely going to be looking at condos while I'm here for the holiday.”

“Condos? What do we have cooties?”

“Oh ha ha. C’mon, you know I have female companions. I don’t think it is proper etiquette to bring them into my sister’s home. You know?”

“I understand. It will be a sad day in Charleston when you leave but I think it will be great to have you close. That little boy upstairs gets a lot of love.”

“Little? That kid is huge. In a year and a half he will be in college.”

“Don’t remind me.” Nancy groaned. “Jimmy, these recruiters have become like drug dealers. They try to pressure these kids much more than they should.”

“I know. Fitz has a good head on his shoulders. He is not even sure he wants to play college ball.”

“What?” That was news to Nancy. She knew her son loved the sport, though he still thrived at other things. He was up for New York state Private School Football Player of the Year. He would find out in January if he had enough points to be an All-American and be a finalist for the High School Football MVP, a national competition. He was being heavily recruited and those in the know were already predicting a very lucrative professional career. “He loves football.”

“Sure he does, and he is damn good at it. Still, Fitz does not intend to let it become his prison. Sometimes you have to stop in your prime, you know?”

“Yeah.” Nancy nodded. “I'm going to go up to check on Fitz and his mother. You OK down here?”

“Yeah, I will probably watch a movie before I pass out. Scooter is probably already down over one of those big books he is always reading. If I make it to 93 I hope I'm just like him.”

“Me too.” Nancy kissed his cheek. “Goodnight Jimmy.”

“Goodnight Nance. Sweet dreams.”

She squeezed his hand and went upstairs. She stopped, knocking on her son’s door.

“Come in.”

“Hey, do you have a few minutes to talk to your old mom?”

“Better believe it. Sit down.”

Fitz paused his video game; it looked like racing and turned to look at his mother. She sat on his unmade bed.

“Fitz, you know what I thought about tonight?”

“What?”

“I have this plan for you. You know about it; we've laughed about it. But I don’t know what you want to do with your future.”

“Well, I am so excited about college. I'm excited that you're going to let me visit Uncle Charlie at Berkeley though you’d never let me go there.”

“Its your mum. She doesn’t want you too far away.”

“Nice, blame it on the one not here to defend herself.”

They both laughed.

“Have you thought about what you want to study at school?”

“Special education.”

“You want to be a teacher?”

“No. I want to work with special needs kids. I want to study autism, down syndrome, and other forms of mental retardation in children. I want to help families who may feel as if they have no place else to go. Ms. Honeycutt had to go through a lot of crap before she found a decent place for Drew to go to school. And his problems aren’t as bad as some kids; he is highly functional, you know? Maybe one day we can start a camp, or even a whole school. I don’t know…I'm still figuring things out.”

“I didn’t know that.”

“Yeah, I've been into it for a while now. Jeremy and I have been volunteering at Drew’s school. I think it might be a calling mom.”

“So…you might not want to play college ball?”

“I never said that. I'm just not sure if I want to go Atlantic 10 or Division I. There are so many other things I want to try to devote time too…football takes up a lot. Especially on the college level.”

“There is the Ivy League.” Nancy replied. “For football, I mean.”

“Nice segway.” He smiled, and it made him look just like Lauren.

“Really. There is a lot less pressure and you can focus on other interests. If you're as good as they say you are they will still pursue you.”

“Pro ball is something I am not striving for. I have other plans.”

“I am so damn glad to hear that. Though you know that mum and I are going to support whatever you decide to do.”

“Thank you. Oh hey, can I run something by you? Its going to sound a little weird but we need to talk about it.”

“Alright.”

“I don’t know if you know, but the Marshalls are going through a pretty nasty divorce.”

Nancy knew that. She had spoken to Helen recently and heard just how bad it was getting. Her lawyers believed that her husband had as many as five overseas accounts that he was padding with money he wanted to keep out of the settlement.

“All they do is scream and fight. And now Mr. Marshall has this new, young girlfriend. It is getting bad. His mom is a bit, um…insane right now. Last week Jeremy’s dad asked him to move in with him.

“Why?”

“That’s the worse part. Jeremy and his dad have never been close, even when we were kids. His mom says he is doing it to get out of paying child support and to piss her off but honestly, I don’t know if either of them want to be saddled with him. It sucks mom. He is having a really tough time.”

“I'm sorry to hear that muffin.”

“I want to help him, but I need your help. And mum’s too.”

“What can we do?”

“Can Jeremy come and stay with us? I know its asking a lot mom but he’s not doing good at home. His mom is using him against his dad, and vice-versa. His first term grades are gonna blow and he’s worried about his spot on the Browning football team. Mom, he just needs a place where he can breathe and be a teenager. No kid needs to be in that mess. I wouldn’t be asking you this monumental favor if it weren’t a last resort.”

“I'm sure. I will call Helen tomorrow and talk to her…now is definitely not the time for her to fell like we are doing something behind her back.”

“Thanks mom.” Fitz jumped up and hugged her, knocking her over on the bed. He kissed her cheek. “You're the best.”

“You're welcome. I will let you get back to your game. Don’t worry about Jeremy; we are going to take care of this.”

She kissed his forehead. In the bedroom, she changed into pajamas and climbed into bed. She wrapped her arms around Lauren, smiling as her sleeping wife cuddled closer.

“I missed you.” Lauren whispered.

“Shh, don’t wake up. How are you feeling?”

“Better, now that you're here.”

Nancy kissed her and sighed. It had been a long day of shopping and running around. She was definitely ready for it to be over.

***

On Tuesday afternoon while Nancy was on campus, Fitz was at school, and Jimmy and Scooter were off on a New York adventure, Lauren called Kim Graves. She was curled on the couch with Rupert, who helped her eat the meatballs from her spaghetti lunch. She dialed the number with apprehension and took a few deep breaths as the phone rang.

“Black Like Me, how can I help you?”

“May I speak to Kim please?”

“This is Kim.”

“Oh hello, this is Lauren McNally; Fitz’s mother.”

“Hi Lauren. How are you?”

“Good, thank you. I was wondering if you would like to join Nancy and I for brunch on Sunday. Our kids are so close; I think it is important that we parents get to know each other as people.”

“Oh, that sounds nice. Do you know Amy Ruth’s?”

“No.”

“That doesn’t surprise me. Its in Harlem.”

“I've been to Harlem on more than one occasion. Kim, do you not like me because I am white? See first I thought it might because I was gay but Nancy is gay and you don’t seem to have a problem with her. So all I can assume is the color of my skin bothers you.”

“What? Of course not, no. Look Lauren, I would never discriminate against anyone because of skin color. It has been done to me and I don’t like it one bit.”

“Well I am not a racist. I'm married to a black woman and my child…”

“Lauren, I do not think you are a racist. We just don’t have much in common. There is no crime against that.”

“Perhaps if you got to know me better, you might find out you are wrong about that. To start, we are both book lovers. What is your favorite?”

“Cotton Candy on a Rainy Day. It is a book of Nikki Giovanni poems.”

“Oh my God, I know. I love that book.”

“You do?”

“I do. Nikki Giovanni is one of my favorite poets.”

“Really? Hmm. So, you guys want to do brunch on Sunday?”

“Yeah. Amy Ruth’s sounds lovely. One thirty?”

“Alright. I have to get back to work. Have a nice afternoon.”

“You too. Goodbye.”

“Goodbye.”

Lauren called Nancy at her Columbia University office.

“Dr. Nancy McNally.”

“God, that is sexy. Say something else.”

“Like what pretty baby? I was actually just thinking of coming home for a little lunch.”

“I just made spaghetti…it is really good.”

“I'm sure, but I prefer you. It will leave me full and strong enough for my night proctor. Will you do me a favor?”

“What?”

“Go upstairs, take off your clothes, pull your hair up and put on your blue diamonds. I will be home in 20 minutes.”

“OK. I love you.”

“I love you too. Go now baby.”

Lauren hung up the phone and rushed up the stairs to their bedroom.

***

“I cannot thank you enough for this ma'am. I really just needed to get out of there.”

Jeremy put his three suitcases by the closet door on Thursday evening. He hung his coat up in the closet. It was not as if he didn’t know where everything belonged…he had been hanging out there since he was eight years old.

“C’mon in the kitchen.” Nancy said. “Dinner is on the table.”

Conversation over the dinner table was scattered. Jimmy had an appointment to see a condo the next afternoon. Scooter would be playing chess most of the afternoon with his friends at the senior center.

“I guess now is as good a time as any to go over the rules.” Nancy said.

“Oh yes ma'am.” Jeremy was on his second helping of chicken stir-fry.

“The curfew here is 10pm on weeknights; midnight on weekends. I know that Hillary is your girlfriend so she is welcome here. You cannot however have girls running all over this house.”

“Yes ma'am.”

“Every Saturday you have to clean your room. Mrs. McNally does laundry on Fridays so you need to bring it down to the laundry room before school in the morning. There will be no drinking and no drugs in this house. No sex or debauchery of any kind is accepted. I know you're a teenage boy…”

“No, Dr. McNally, I get that. You didn’t have to let me stay here but you did anyway. I will respect all the rules.”

“You have to keep your grades up.” Lauren said. “If not, you'll be punished just like Fitz would be. While you live here you will live as if you were our child.”

“There is still time to run kid.” Jimmy said.

Jeremy laughed. He was happy to have someplace quiet to live with a loving family. He knew the McNally mothers held no punches but he also knew a little tough love was just what he needed right now.

“I just really want to thank you guys.” He said. “You’ve always been like a second family to me…Fitz is more of a brother than the one I got stuck with. I promise not to be too much of a problem.”

“Welcome to the family.” Scooter said.

“Thanks Scooter.”

“Mum, can we go upstairs and unpack?” Fitz asked. “We were going to head out tonight?”

Lauren nodded. They cleared their dishes, leaving the adults to finish their dinner. Nancy poured herself another half-glass of white wine.

“Poor kid.” Scooter said. “His parents ought to be ashamed. Its just dumb luck that he has a friend as good as Fitz in his life.”

“They have been attached at the hip since the day they met.” Lauren replied. “Not even Fitz transferring schools has changed their relationship.”

“Well Lauren, you wanted another kid.” Jimmy said. “You got one now.”

“He’s kinda big.” Lauren said laughing.

“He is going to eat us out of house and home.” Nancy observed.

“I think it’ll be fun to have the boys around. I like having the kids here.” Scooter said. “Anyone want ice cream?”

“The French Vanilla frozen yogurt you like is in there daddy.”

“You mean the frozen yogurt you make me eat?”

Jimmy smirked, patting Scooter on the shoulder.

“I’ll get that for you Scooter. I think I’ll have some of it myself.”

“I'm fine.” Nancy declined.

Lauren ate cherries from the refrigerator as she cleaned up the dinner dishes.

“You think we can do this?” Lauren asked.

She and Nancy were alone in the kitchen now. Scooter and Jimmy were in the den watching girl’s beach volleyball.

“We will be fine baby. Jeremy is a good kid and I think he’ll be just fine once he gets some stability back in his life.”

***

“Its snowing.”

Nancy looked out of her bedroom window at the snow falling under the streetlights.

“Bad?” Lauren asked looking up from her magazine. “Do you think it will affect our brunch tomorrow?”

“No. We may get a few inches but I doubt it will be a big problem. Nancy sat down at her vanity table using a band to push her hair out of her face. “What a week huh?”

“I know, and we are still in the Christmas crunch. I can't wait until January when we go to Puerto Rico.”

“Leaving four men in my house. I hope its still standing when we get back.”

Lauren laughed.

“I didn't tell Jimmy this but I am so glad he is moving to the city. Daddy just loves his company and I hate the idea of his ever being lonely.”

“He won't be. Between the boys and Jimmy, Scooter will be just fine. Where are the boys anyway?”

“The movies with friends. They will be home by curfew.”

“It is kind of nice to be alone.” Nancy moisturized her face. “It is definitely nice that its quiet.”

“Its not so nice when you are all the way over there and I am alone in bed.”

Nancy smiled. She looked at Lauren through the mirror.

“Come to bed baby.” She said, biting her lip and taking off her tee shirt. She wore a pink bra and panty set.

“Oh I love it when you call me baby. Say it again.”

“Come to bed pretty baby.”

Nancy laughed, forgetting the rest of her ritual. She crawled between the sheets and had Lauren in her arms in a matter of seconds. They kissed passionately as Lauren sighed, holding Nancy close.

“Tell me what you bought me for Christmas boo boo.” She whispered in her ear.

“You are incorrigible.”

“You love it.”

“I do. But I am still not telling you.”

“Give me a hint.”

“OK.”

“Really?”

“Sure. The hint is…you're really going to love it.”

“That is not a hint. That is just a fact.”

“If it’s a fact then what do you care what it is?”

Lauren wanted to know how Nancy could possibly stay within the price specifications. It was so difficult for everyone else.

“I am a highly disciplined woman who excels at following the rules. But you know what?”

She bent to lick Lauren’s neck and shoulder, loving how her wife melted into the bed.

“Hmm?”

“I'm glad you're not most of the time.”

“I’ll be sure to remind you of that when I do something undisciplined in the very near future.”

“I love you Lauren.”

“I love you too boo boo kitty.”

***


End file.
